mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Vineetrika
|image = File:Vineetrika.jpg |imagewidth = 100px |caption = |aka = Vine |joindate = September 9th, 2010 |firstmafia = Mirror Mafia (BD, Era 5) Advance Wars Mafia II (MM, Era 5) |alias = - |wikiname = - |merits = Player, MVP |awards = see Awards section |hosted = - |cohosted = - }} Player bio Name(s): Vineetrika, Vine First Mafia Game: Mirror Mafia (Era 5) On MafiaManiac: Yes Favorite Games: ???? Other notes: * Has been playing Mafia since September 2010. * Prefers playing as ??? * Favorite part of Mafia: ???? * Known flaws: ??? * Member of Died N1 Club, Bullseye Club, First to Die Club Awards *MVP Awards (5 won) *#'MVP' of Angel Mafia II *#'MVP' of Disney Movie Mafia *#'MVP' of Colors Mafia *#'MVP' of Halloween Mafia IV *#'MVP' of Zodiac Mafia *Brandos (3 nominations / 0 won) *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2011, lost to maurice *#Nominated for Best Mafia Player 2012, lost to Nana7 *#Nominated for Best Mafia Play 2012, lost to FatTony Hosted Mafias - Mafia Record Overall 33-41 *Star Wars Mafia III - game stopped *Great Escape Mafia - game stopped *Host Wars Mafia - game paused *Smiley Mafia II - game stopped Goodie 12-16 *Era 5.1 MM *#Advance Wars Mafia II - Won - Survived *#Puppet Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Glitch Mafia - Lost - Killed in N4 *Era 5.2 BD *#MaFBIa - Won - Survived *#Star Trek Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Warrior Cats Mafia - Lost *Era 6.1 MM *#Foodie Mafia - Won - Lynched D3 *#Movie Mafia - Lost - Survived *#Soul of the Fire Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Serial Killer Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *#Mafia Mafia II: Inception - Won *#Revelation Mafia II - Won Killed N1 and resurrected, died again in N5 *#Mafia All Stars - Won - survived *#Never Never Land - Lost - Died N1 *#UMM V - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 6.2 BD *#Minecraft Mafia - Won - Survived *#UN Mafia II - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 7.1 MM *#Manga Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Mafia Noir - Lost - Survived *#Al Pacino Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Monster Buster Club - Won - Killed N3 *#Bleach Mafia: Season One - Won - Survived *#Disgaea II Mafia - Won - Killed N3 *#Colors Mafia - Lost - Lynched D5 (MVP) *Era 8.1 MM *#Glitch Mafia III - Lost - Killed N2 *#Furball 2 Mafia - The fur flies again - Lost - Killed N2 *#Spy Mafia Redirectors Cut - Won - Killed N3 *#Literary Mafia - Lost - survived *#Monk Mafia - Won - Killed N2 Baddie 11-8 *Era 5.1 MM *#Quantum Leap Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *Era 5.2 BD *#Mirror Mafia - Won *#Sherlock Holmes Mafia - Won - Survived *#Tombstone Mafia - Lost *Era 6.1 MM *#Dungeons and Dragons - Lost - Lynched D5 *#Angel Mafia II - Won (MVP) - Survived *#The Wire - Won - Survived *Era 7.1 MM *#Smiley Mafia - Won - Killed N5 *#Angel Mafia III: Season 2 - Won - Survived *#UMM 5.1 - Won - Survived *#Country Club Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *#Ultimate Marvel Mayhem VI - Killed D4 *#Furball Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 *Era 8.1 MM *#Drag me to Hell Mafia - Lost - Killed N3 *#Halloween Mafia IV - Won - Survived, MVP *#Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) - Won - Survived *#Retro Mafia - Won - Survived *#Princess Ida Mafia - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Mafia of Swordsmen - Won - Survived Indy 7-7 *Era 5.1 MM *#Cthulhu Mythos Mafia - Lost - Lynched D1 *Era 6.1 MM *#Revelation Mafia - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 7.1 MM *#Alpha to Omega Mafia - Won - Survived *#Magic: the Gathering Mafia - Won - survived *#Chemistry Mafia - Won - Survived *#Manga Mafia 2 - Won - Survived *#Anti-Theme Mafia - Lost - Killed N1 *#Disney Movie Mafia - Won - Lynched D7 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mean Girls Mafia - Won *#Ye Olde Mafia III - Lost - Lynched D2 *#Ye Olde Mafia 3.5 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Disney Movie Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *#Zodiac Mafia - Won and left game N7, MVP *Era 9.1 MM *#Halloween Mafia V - Lost - Lynched - D3 Other Faction 3-10 *Era 6.1 MM *#Star Trek Mafia II - Lost (Romulan Faction) - Lynched D5 *#Amber Mafia - Lost (Corwin's Party) - Lynched D5 *#Star Trek Mafia III - Lost (Kazon Faction) - Killed N7 *#Glitch Mafia II - Lost (Bing Faction) - Killed N7 *Era 7.1 MM *#A Mafia of Ice and Fire - Lost - Killed N10 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime - Won - Survived *#Choose Your Own Wincon Mafia - Won - Survived *#Exam Mania Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 8.1 MM *#Mafia All Stars II - Won - Survived *#Choose Your Own Wincon 2 - Lost - RID Killed N6 *#Super Crazy Mixed Up Anime 2 - Lost - Killed N5 *#Kingdom Hearts Mafia 2 - Lost - Killed N2 *Era 9.1 MM *#Hunger Games Mafia - Lost - Lynched D4 __NOEDITSECTION__ __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Players Category:Era 5